


Without Losing a Piece of Me

by BubblyFox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, flufff, fluffff, i just wanted to write married RenMin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyFox/pseuds/BubblyFox
Summary: Renjun's stepmother wants him out of the country. The Na's business is crumbling apart. Renjun is willing to do anything for his parents even when it means sacrificing his love life, and so does Jaemin.





	Without Losing a Piece of Me

 

 

**I.I**

 

 

“Papa! You can't do this! _Gege_ should have his right to choose who he wants to be with!” the smallest of them all shouted. He was distressed. He knows something like this would happen to people like them, but never he thought it would happen to his beloved older brother.

 

He was already standing up and his posture did show their parents that he was ready to fight someone if he has to.

 

“We need to do this for the sake of our family business, son. And, it's a better choice for Renjun too,” their father reasoned. Chenle does not want to have any of it.

 

“Bullshit! You just care for yourself and not for us!” Chenle stomped to go right in front of his father. Renjun stopped him mid-walk. He hugged Chenle and tried to stay on his ground so Chenle will not make any stupid acts.

 

“Calm down, _didi_ , it is alright,” Renjun tried to calm Chenle down, but instead hearing those words from Renjun only makes his blood boiled hotter.

 

“How can you said it's alright, _ge_?! It's not! Papa did not do such things like this to Kun _ge_ or any of us, so why should you? If this only because you aren't his real son then fuck it! I'm not letting him doing you dirty like this,” then the youngest stormed out from the room. Leaving Renjun, Mr. Zhong and Mrs. Zhong alone.

 

The air was thick and without Chenle, Renjun knows the air will never be cleansed until there's another person in the room. Biting his lower lips, he bowed to his father.

 

“I will do whatever you wanted, but please just keep Chenle out from things like this,” from his limited eyesight, he saw his father has his lips tightly pressed into a thin line, nodding once. Their mother just sits there but no particular expression did she gave.

 

He excused himself and ran out from the room, feeling his heart beating faster due to the news and the runs he was doing in order to catch Chenle.

 

The workers in that building gave him dirty looks when he kept running when the rules said otherwise. He doesn't care. He runs to the parking lot but he doesn't find Chenle’s orange Ecosse Spirit at the space given for him alone.

 

Renjun groaned and run again to the subway with one thing in mind, he needed to talk to Chenle before he got upset furthermore.

 

Renjun doesn't like seeing his brother sad. It's a big bold sentence in his dictionary.

 

 

~

 

 

Renjun does not bother to knock on the door or even ring the bell. He used the spare card Chenle gave him and made his way inside.

 

“Chenle? Where are you? I brought ramen for you,” Renjun called for his brother, but instead of an answer in words, he heard sniffles come from one of the room.

 

He left the plastic of things he bought from the supermarket near the subway and goes to Chenle’s room. He opened the door slowly and found Chenle there. He was sitting at the floor, back pressed to his bed, face hidden in his knees and arms hugging his folded legs.

 

Renjun hurriedly goes to hug the smaller and the second his hand touched Chenle’s shoulder, the younger cried louder.

 

The older one hugged him close and rocks him slowly, giving sweet nothings to Chenle like the words that everything will be alright. When he was not sure himself.

 

"They can't do this, _ge_ , I-I don't want you to be in this position, I don't want to lo-lose you," Chenle’s face now pressed to Renjun’s chest as he hugged Renjun back.

 

Renjun patted his head. "It's not that bad, _didi_ ," He assured him but he knows Chenle more than anyone else would be the hardest people to get convinced by that words.

 

Because they have been there. In that complicated situation.

 

Their family condition was the most complicated things at its finest. Chenle and Kun _ge_ were born from their parents arranged marriage. Just when Chenle was four years old toddler that already start picking things in his mind, his mother decided to throw his father a divorce paper because she has a child outside their marriage, with someone she loved. They divorced.

 

It was hard because young children like Kun and Chenle did need their parents help especially at that time, but their father was too busy and their mother doesn't care and already leave them.

 

Two years later, their father met an artist and fall in love, she was Renjun’s mother. Renjun’s father died in his work as a soldier even before Renjun was born, so Renjun did not oppose to his mother marrying again, he wanted his mother to be happy again and if that means to have a new family, then so be it.

 

Mama Huang was a loveable woman. She treated Chenle and Kun just like she treated Renjun, she loved them as much as possible. She does not have any office work and she stayed home all day, working in her art pieces and simply taking care of the three of them. She was kind, bubbly, and patient. She never raised her voice to any of them even when they accidentally tore her canvas. She never shouts for them to wake up in the morning, instead showering them with kisses until they laughed and awake.

 

She did not take Mr. Zhong’s richness by granted. She taught them to be simple and not live with a reassurance that money will stay forever. She taught them money can't buy happiness. Every morning they wake up to warm good morning and homemade breakfast, going to school by subway with their mother holding their little hands, bringing box lunches made by their mother and goes home to mama Huang’s dinner.

 

They were happy. Even their father was home more often and there are even around four canvases of abstract things that the five of them drew together, yes, even Mr. Zhong participated and he was smiling all the time.

 

It didn't last long. Not longer than what they imagined. When Renjun was still in his second year of high school, their mother was diagnosed with cancer, last stadium. All of them has never been aware, and neither did his mother. There were only six months for them to be together for the last time and even when they spend it all together, it was still not enough when the monitor of her heartbeat showed the straight line.

 

It was a hard punch to all of them, especially Renjun. He has never been in a place where he loses someone, he has never been there. Chenle and Kun found mama Huang when they felt the same, but now when it comes  Renjun, there's no fairy mother who saved him.

 

Their father becomes distant, and all they have were only each other.

 

Years after, Chenle’s and Kun’s mother come back, bringing her daughter she has in her other marriage in tow. Their parents remarried for business things just like old times. Mrs. Xu did not become Renjun’s savior. She simply doesn't care for him and only cared for Chenle and Kun who already despised her.

 

It was bad for Renjun because he isn't blood-related to any of them. His grandparents are already old and lived in South Korea, his cousins can't do much, so he was stuck with a stepmother who hated him.

 

Since then on, Chenle was the most protective one over him, maybe because he always sees mama Huang’s kindness in Renjun and because he was thankful for the Huang for giving him a happy family that he doesn't even deserve.

 

Kun was already married to Moon Taeil, the marriage was build under the name of love. Their parents did not disagree or tell him to marry someone they asked him to. So why does when it comes to Renjun, he need to be married to someone he doesn't even know? Chenle can't let angel like Renjun receive something like this. It's unfair. But what can he do?

 

The youngest keep crying until he falls asleep in Renjun’s hold.

 

 

~

 

 

He tucked Chenle to his bed and goes to the kitchen to give himself a glass of water. He was sure his water consistency in his blood already drained after all those cries he let out when he tried to comfort Chenle.

 

The front door got opened and two people enter the apartment, a man and a woman. Renjun sends them his strongest smile to them. Contrary, the smile looks so weak.

 

The man runs to his side and hugged him. The woman following and caresses his hand.

 

“What can I do to save you, Renjun? Tell me and I will do anything that I can do.”

 

Tears began to flow again from his eyes, but he returned his oldest brother’s hug. “Nothing, _ge_. Nothing. I’m okay with this.” He also sends his smile to Yi Yang over Kun’s shoulder. The woman shakes her head and looked so guilty.

 

Renjun was just thankful that at least, his step-sister did not hate him too and instead, they have become very close friends.

 

 

~

 

 

**I.II**

 

“WHAT?!” The honey haired man shouted with his lungs, shaking his head forcefully.

 

“Jaemin, please…” His mother begged. Jaemin still shook his head.

 

“No mom. I didn't sign up to things like this.” The silence comes to the room. Jaemin almost stormed out if not for the sound of his mother started crying.

 

As much as he hated the situation, he still loves his parents so much. He sighed and plopped down to sit on the sofa next to his mother. He hugged her and patted her fragile shoulder. “Mom, you know I can't do this. Even if I can, can you imagine marrying someone that I can't even talk to? I can't speak Chinese for goodness sake, mom.”

 

“The Zhong’s son can speak Korean.” Her mother said between her sobs.

 

“Then what if he also didn't want this marriage? You seriously can't throw me to China, right? I know I’m not the best son, but please, I’m a human being that wants to socialize in my mother language! I know I have a big mouth, but don't punish me this way, mom~” His mother start giggling, and Jaemin sighed in relief when her mother’s tears have stopped coming out.

 

After her mother finally calmed down for real. He let go of her.

 

She took a deep breath and sadly smiles. “We are crumbling apart, Jaemin. Ever since your father got into the hospital, the company has started falling down. The executive tried to take away the throne from your father and it affected everything. With no leader for over a year, now we almost lost everything. Debt keeps adding up, but income has never enough to pay it anymore. There are half of our employers that haven't got their pay this month, and your father condition didn't get any better,”

 

Jaemin tensed. He knows their family business is getting worse these past months, but he didn't know it is this worse. He was not in the higher up part to begin with.

 

“I know that it's not right for us to put you like this, but Mrs. Zhong did not believe your father that we will keep our faith in them, she wants a guarantee, and she asked for you to take her son to here,” Jaemin did not like how it sounds. More than wanting him, it sounds like whoever this Mrs. Zhong is, she wanted to throw one of her sons out of the country.

 

“The deal was good Jaemin, it will save your future, not us. We are already old and there's nothing we want to see more than your happiness. You are still young, we don't want you to go crumbling down with us just because of our fault in this business. We want you to have everything you deserve,”

 

He sighed. He knows his parents will never mean him harm, they love him too much and he loves them back too much too. They will never put him in a danger. They must have thought this thoroughly for Jaemin and if they think this could be the best option they have for now, then Jaemin will trust them.

 

“My future husband better know how to cook because I can't. He better know how to talk in Korea because I have never been good with languages. And the most important thing, he better treat you the best and loves you-” Jaemin put his hand in his mother’s shoulder, their eyes connecting. “-because if he can't, then I can't do that too.”

 

A single tear rolled from her mother’s eye, she smiled at him the brightest. She hugged him and in her heart she knows, she and her husband have raised their son right.

 

 

~

 

 

Saying cool things to his mother is much easier than done. Jaemin until now can't stop whining to his best friends, Mark and Jeno. And the two friends were already tired hearing it since the morning until they dinner have arrived.

 

“It can't be that bad, Jaemin. Just hold your ass and do it.” Jeno groaned. A slice of pizza already in his mouth.

 

“Hopefully, your husband can give us healthy food because I swear we will end up in grave much more earlier than we think,” Mark added, in his hand is a bottle of cola.

 

Jaemin pouted but also reached to get the tuna bread from the takeout box that just arrived. “If he can then he will save my ass, not yours. Go find your own savior shoo.”

 

Jeno and Mark shared a look. “You should hear what you are saying.”

 

Jaemin ignored Jeno’s words.

 

 

~

 

 

**I.III**

 

After the bomb was thrown, the four siblings found themselves having a sleepover in Chenle’s apartment. It's been a long time since they live in the same house. Even Kun’s husband got banned to come and join them.

 

When they have graduated from high school, one by one start to leave the main house. Kun was the first one, leaving the house to live with his husband in their newly bought home. Yi Yang, as the second oldest was, of course, the second. She surprisedly moved the farthest, to Sichuan and only goes back home once every three months.

 

Renjun didn't think of moving out. Even when his father has not been treating him like he is also his son, Renjun still has felt of taking care of his parents, so he wanted to stay. He stayed until Chenle also graduated and wanted to move out. Chenle insisted that he can't let Renjun left alone in the house with the evil stepmother, so after lots of insisting, Renjun finally relent and bought a simple little house not that far away from their home.

 

He paid it by the money he has been saving up from his art commissions and also from the money his mother left him. It's not that much, but Renjun was proud he can afford it for his own.

 

He always goes home every weekend and helps his parent with the household, even when there are people worked to do the tasks, he happily helped them.

 

That's how they were separated. Kun, Chenle and even Yi Yang who can't stand their parents, and Renjun who still dedicated to caring for them. The three never accused Renjun of searching attention, because they know what Renjun hates the most is attention. He loves his family and close friends, but that's it. He didn't care for their parents so he could have much more shares, no, they know it just runs in the Huang’s blood: the kind heart to care.

 

They enjoyed their three days of sleep over, not caring their busy schedules that they simply ignored. It's the moment right there when they wake up each other by kicking and smacking, groaning in the process. In the moment when they whined for Kun to be their full-time chef because even when most of them know how to cook, Kun’s cooking is the best. And on those moments where they cuddled watching Moomin series for Renjun and continued by watching Marvel’s movies for Chenle.In those moments they cherish the other because they know that they don't know when will the time let them have the opportunity to do it again.

 

 

~

 

 

**I.IV**

 

It's been a month since his father told him he will marry someone from South Korea named Na Jaemin. Nothing much happened. His mother just asked him to go test his suits and that's all. Everything else will be held in Seoul and everything has been planned out. His mother said that he only needs to attend and be pretty. That kind of hurt him but he let it go thinking his mother must have mean good things for him.

 

And without him realizing that the time roll so fast, he was already in the flight going from Shanghai to Seoul. Chenle, Kun, Yi Yang, Taeil and his best friends Xuxi and Sicheng also were in the same plane as him. They assisted him for all the wedding things until the day finally come for him to get married.

 

As strange as it sounds, he hasn't met his future husband. He doesn't have the reason to because everything has been taken care of by his mother, and he doesn't even have his future husband’s number.

 

The ring, as what his mother has said, has been chosen by his future husband, so he doesn't need to think about it. His suit has been made since he was still in China, the fabric was the same for his future’s but they have a different color, black for Jaemin and white for Renjun. The place was in the Na’s hand. The invitation has been sent out from two weeks ago.

 

He felt like a burden that he himself can't help his own wedding, but after his siblings and friends comforted him, he goes back to his old self. A little fluff ball of moonlight.

 

“You ready, Renjun?” Someone behind him asked. From his voice, he already knows it's his Kun _ge_. As time passed so fast, here they are, minutes away from the holy ceremony.

 

Renjun wants to look up to make himself really sure, but Yi Yang ordered him to close his eyes so she can put the last touch up.

 

“Almost, ge,” Yi Yang answered for him instead.

 

Renjun can feel the touch of brush lining in his eyes, the soft powdery feels he got in his cheek and a moist texture that added to his lips. He thought it was unnecessary but Yi Yang scolded him saying that she knows how beautiful looking Renjun is, but even so he still needs makeup so he can look like a deity or something.

 

“Alright~ It's done!” Yi Yang cheered.

 

Slowly, Renjun opens his eyes and was met with someone that was not him, but also, him. He looked different, in a good way of course. Yi Yang did a great job and of course she did, she is a professional make-up artist beside his business degree.

 

He was using his light brown soft-lense, to brighten up his eyes. Yi Yang did draw a line of dark brown eyeliner to make his eyes looks wider, also the soft coral eyeshadow she added in the crease and at the outer corner of his eyes matched the color of his eye bags. His cheeks looked flushed a bit in an orange hue color, and so does his lips that were in the shade of peach.

 

He likes how he turned out. How she agreed on not giving any foundation to Renjun because Renjun hates the weird heavy feelings when he uses one. His skin already gives him a point by glowing naturally and beautifully. His pitch black hair was combed down like his usual hairstyle and it just complied with his white complexion and the white suits that he was using.

 

“Yi Yang… This…”

 

“Looks beautiful, I know. Thank me later, Jun,” She laughs, her eyes looking up at him in adoration and proudness. “Now, go get your man,” She patted him and he stood up from his seat, smiling up to both his older sister and brother.

 

“C’mon, time to be ready in front of that damn door,” Kun said as he put a red rose in Renjun’s front pocket. The color making a new addition to his pure white suits.

 

He took Kun’s hand when he offered it and they make it to the door where it would be opened for him to walk inside to the altar in front.

 

When waiting for the door to open, Renjun tried hard to not be sad over why his father can't make it at the end. He hoped his father would be here, reassuring him that he would be alright with his soon to be husband. He hoped to feel comforting hand before his father will let him go to Jaemin, but now his father wasn't even present.

 

He wants to cry so bad, but he still has his siblings that have been cheering over him for the past weeks, he doesn't want to break down in front of them. So he sucked it all up and hope this wouldn't be that bad as he clings to his oldest brother’s hand that took the place to replace his father.

 

 

~

 

 

Jaemin almost back out and run away if not for the moment where he saw his parents smiling to each other, looking happy even when his father was seated in a wheelchair.

 

So here he was. Standing at the altar as the wedding songs begin and the front door to the church opened, revealing two men, one man in white suit with a red rose in his chest pocket, holding a bucket of Lily in the Valleys and the other is a man who looks older, wearing a black suit and leading the smaller one to walk slowly to Jaemin’s direction.

 

Jaemin was awestruck. He did not sign up for this. And what did God was thinking when He gave him a husband like this to him who didn't sign up?! Heaven, he was so beautiful in Jaemin’s opinion.

 

He even believes he heard Jeno, his best man, gasped once they could see his bride. He was ethereal.

 

Jaemin can't exactly point out everything, because he has never been a detailed person since the start, but what he knows was he loves how smaller the other was and how his soft feature and styled down hair looks so perfect and just… perfect. He looks so perfect in that white suit and Jaemin will thanks his mother later for choosing him to use the black one instead because the white one does match his partner so beautifully.

 

They look like the exact opposite if anyone can give their opinion. Jaemin has his hair styled up and Donghyuck, by his instinct deepen his feature using bronzer to make him looks manlier. His tall and wide shoulder looks much wider when its compared to the smaller and everything just fall in the right place. Like how he has white rose in his pocket, and the smaller have the red one.

 

When the smaller arrive and take his place right beside Jaemin, all Jaemin could do was to stare. The other stared back, and both of their cheeks now colored in colors of pink. They didn't even hear what the pastor was saying until Jeno nudged Jaemin hard that they realize, now is the time to say their promises.

 

 _‘I do,’_ was out from both their mouths, the ring was put in their ring finger by each other, the pastor smiles and said now they can kiss their official partner.

 

Both have their eyes wide. Jaemin could see the smaller bite his lower lips and he doesn't have the heart to scare the smaller. So he steps closer, slowly and very carefully takes the other’s cheeks in his hands, and guide it closer to him. The smaller closed his eyes tightly, but its flutters open when he felt a gentle kiss was placed in his forehead.

 

Jaemin was smiling down to the other when the crowd cheered. “Hey, I’m Jaemin, it's nice to meet you.”

 

Renjun blushed harder. Introducing themselves now was wrong, but this was truly their first time meeting each other, so it's not fully wrong. “I’m Renjun, I will be in your care.”

 

The taller smiles wider when he heard Renjun talks freely in Korea.

 

_Maybe, this really wouldn't be that bad._

 

 

~


End file.
